crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RebeccaTheSorceress
Categories Hello, I'm just leaving a message here to offer some editing advice. When adding pages to categories, it's important to make sure the categories in question exist. An easy way to do so is by adding a category through the classic editor and pressing preview. At the bottom of the preview page, if the category you added is a red link then that means it doesn't exist and the page shouldn't be added to it. Have a good day. BaronZylo (talk) 08:00, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Please cease with adding pages to non-existent categories. There is no "Males" category due to the majority of the characters in the series being male, making it redundant, unlike the "Females" category. "Henchmen" are covered by the categories "Enemies", "Robotic Enemies", and "Titan Minions". "Aliens", to my knowledge, there are only three confirmed aliens - Oxide, Zem, and Zam, all three of whom are covered by the "Gasmoxians" category. "Cyborgs" and "Robots" would generally fall under the "Robotic Enemies" category. In the case of Ebenezer, since he's a cyborg hero, he falls under the "Protagonist" category instead of the "Robotic Enemies" category. Hope this helps you out. BaronZylo (talk) 07:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Favourite Villains * My favourite villain is N.Gin as well, except that he shares this position with Dingodile. C.Syde65 (talk) 01:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 05:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC)My favorite Crash 2 boss is the N. Gin boss. Its more fun and has more challenge than the other bosses in the game.CrashBandifan8 (talk) 05:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) My least favorite boss is Dr. Cortex. He's too easy.CrashBandifan8 (talk) 03:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 01:24, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Thank you for welcoming me this wikiCrashBandifan8 (talk) 01:24, July 6, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 03:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC)Hi RebeecaTheSorceress! My favorite hero from Crash Bandicoot is, (well you know) Crash of course. My favorite villian is N.Gin. Thank you!CrashBandifan8 (talk) 03:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 23:32, July 16, 2014 (UTC)My favorite deleted scene is the Rehab Lab cutscene and the Gone a Bit Coco deleted scene.CrashBandifan8 (talk) 23:32, July 16, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC)My favorite character from Team Bandicoot in CNK is Crash and Coco Bandicoot. My favorite from Team Cortex is Dr. CortexCrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC)My favorite level from N.Sanity Island in Crash Twinsanity is Totem Hokum. CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC)My favorite Heroic character from Crash Team Racing is Crash and Coco. CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC)My favorite Villainous racer from Crash Team Racing is Dr. Neo Cortex CrashBandifan8 (talk) 18:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) CrashBandifan8 (talk) 23:48, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Classroom Chaos is my favorite Academy of Evil level. CrashBandifan8 (talk) 23:48, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Using my Userboxes Heard you used my userboxes! There were a few things I might find misleading though: *Found out that your favorite characters were both Crash and Coco. To represent that you like both characters, I mostly recommend you just use the FavoriteBoth userbox against also FavoriteCrash and FavoriteCoco. *I found a few red links for broken userboxes. Apparently, you might not have understood it, but currently, I only have 3 at this time. There are more still coming up, so if I'm plan in making a few in the red links, you may keep the red links Other than that, I appreciate you using my userboxes IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 17:23, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Not at this moment, but I am still working on them! IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 17:34, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: Userbox Request Of course! IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 13:31, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Anytime! IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) Userbox The userbox you requested is finished! To use it, use Reply I really don't know how to, so I just make them as images